It Wasn't Me!
by Tough chick
Summary: Naruto's trouble when he's caught cheating on hinata. Can his friends and sensei offer him some good advice? One-shot! Just for Fun!


**Tough chick: Hey everyone! I was just listening to this song and couldn't help myself!**

**Naruto: What's the song?**

**Tough chick: …..**

**Naruto: Come on tell me~**

**Tough chick: Oh you'll see…*Evil laugh***

**Kakashi: Reports cards coming out?**

**Kiba: Probably…shit that doesn't usually end well for us! *Looks at you through the computer* HELP US!**

**Tough chick: TOO LATE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

"**Naruto singing."**

"_**Kakashi singing."**_

"**Kiba singing."**

**Sasuke on guitar.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting patiently for Naruto to arrive. Year's of dealing with our blond idiot has made them lenient. They were having a guy's day and all agreed to meet at their old training ground. Sasuke had brought a guitar he had found laying around his deceased brother's room to place at his grave out of respect.<p>

"Hey what are you guys doing standing around?"

Kiba was just passing by when he saw them looking bored out of their minds. He had left Akamaru in the care of his sister today.

"Waiting for the dobe to get here."

Kiba snickered recognizing the reference. "Well where are you headed after this?"

"Local bar down the street." Kakashi replied with nonchalance.

"Mind if I tag along?

"Hn."

Taking that as a yes Kiba shuffled to the tree next to them and leaned back to wait. Soon enough Naruto cam looking pale and shaken up. He looked to Kakashi before giving him a nervous-

(It wasn't me by Shaggy. I recommend you play the song and read. It makes it funnier.)

**Yo' man…**

_**What do you want, man?**_

**My girl just caught me…**

**You let her catch you? (This is Kiba...sorry underline wont work for the first part...i'll just use K)**

**I don't know how I let this happen…**

**With who? (K)**

**The girl next door, you know…**

**Man… (K)**

**I don't know what to do!**

**Say it wasn't you. (K)**

**Alright…**

**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
>Creeping with the girl next door.<strong>

**Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor…**

"Uuuuuww…" They winced with compassion while Naruto yanked his hair in frustration.

**How could I forget that I had  
>Given her an extra key…<br>All this time she was standing there  
>She never took her eyes off me…<strong>

Kakashi tutted him while shaking his head and gestured for Naruto to listen.

_**How you can grant the woman access to your villa?  
>Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow<br>You better watch your back before she turn into a killer  
>Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner<br>To be a true player you have to know how to play  
>If she say a night, convince her say a day<br>Never admit to a word when she say and if she claims  
>And you tell her baby no way<strong>_

**But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)**

**Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)**

**I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)**

**She even caught me on camera! (It wasn't me)**

**She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)**

**Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)**

**Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me)**

**She stayed until it was over!**

**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
>Creeping with the girl next door.<strong>

**Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor…**

**How could I forget that I had  
>Given her an extra key…<br>All this time she was standing there  
>She never took her eyes off me…<strong>

Kakashi stopped him again and told him to pay attention.

_**Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on the right prefix  
>Whenever you should see her make the giggolo flex<br>As funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
>Seeing is believing so you better change your specs<br>You know she not gonna be worrying 'bout things from the past  
>Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass<br>Wait for your answer: go over there  
>But if she pack a gun you know you better run fast!<strong>_

**But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)**

**Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)**

**I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)**

**She even caught me on camera! (It wasn't me)**

**She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)**

**Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)**

**Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me)**

**She stayed until it was over!**

**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
>Creeping with the girl next door.<strong>

**Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor…**

**How could I forget that I had  
>Given her an extra key…<br>All this time she was standing there  
>She never took her eyes off me…<strong>

Looking at Kakashi he continued.

**Gonna tell her that I'm sorry  
>For the pain that I've caused…<br>I've been listening to your reasoning  
>It makes no sense at all…<br>We should tell her that I'm sorry  
>For the pain that I've caused…<br>You may think that you're a player  
>But you're completely lost…<br>That's why I sing**

**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
>Creeping with the girl next door.<strong>

**Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor…**

**How could I forget that I had  
>Given her an extra key…<br>All this time she was standing there  
>She never took her eyes off me…<strong>

With that in mind he went off to try and apologize to his girlfriend.

Sasuke who had been relatively silent stared at both Kiba and Kakashi. "Now I know why you two don't have girlfriends." Putting away his guitar he set off to find Sakura leaving to two perverts with rain clouds over their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba: Ok I understand why you made Kakashi a pervert…but why me?<strong>

**Kakashi: Hey!**

**Tough chick: You read porn in public.**

**Kakashi: …it's not porn…it's romantic literature…**

**Sasuke: It's porn.**

**Kakashi: *ignores***

**Tough chick: Hm…I feel a bit better now.**

**Naruto: Thank God…**

**Tough chick: Review if you want...**


End file.
